What Happened In Between
by 8711
Summary: 4 different friendship stories based off Phineas & Isabella, Ferb & Vanessa, Perry & Doof, and Phineas, Ferb & Perry. Happens in between "Completely Crazy Idea," and "An Unexpected Turn of Evens"
1. Phineas & Isabella

**I'm a little nervous at doing a Phinabella shot. I only just recently started liking Isabella (she used to kind of annoy me). And I wasn't too happy with the kiss in ATSD, because they're like…what? 10? 11? Kids aren't supposed to kiss that early. But after some consideration, I decided that I liked this idea for a story. It's not **_**romantic**_** necessarily, but just some awareness (finally!) on Phineas's side, and him starting to notice Isabella's behavior, and being embarrassed about **_**that one incident! **_**X)**

**It should be noted, that this is ****not**** the official sequel to "Completely Crazy Idea." This is an "in-between" story…a sort of set-up for the sequel. But it ****is**** part of the story. :)**

**Just so's you know, I'm saying they're 12 in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Phineas and Isabella<span>**

**Whatcha doin'?**

"Hey, Phineas." Sweetly, in high-pitched voice. "Whatcha doin'?" Phineas promptly dropped his hammer. "H-hi Isabella!" He said nervously. Ferb turned his head away and snickered.

Phineas looked at him irritably, before turning back to Isabella.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Well?" she said. "Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas's opened his mouth, then closed it. Isabella's face contorted into a look of confusion.

"We are currently working on a device that locates lost items." Ferb answered.

"Oh! That's cool!" Isabella said, looking up at Ferb, who was on top of the contraption. "Maybe you guys can use it to help me find my bow." She indicated the top of her head. "I couldn't find it this morning you see…" she turned to Phineas. "Would that be alright?"

"You look very nice today, Isabella." Phineas said, not having heard her question. He immediately regretted having said it aloud.

Isabella blushed crimson.

"But you're missing something…" he said quickly, trying to change the topic.

"Well, I just said I couldn't find my bow this morning…"

"Oh!" Phineas chuckled nervously. "That's it." He stood awkwardly before her, then turned back around and climbed up a ladder. "I think it kind of suits you," he continued. "It's kind of a sporty look. It's a good look for you…"

He closed his eyes in horror as he realized what he was actually saying. He then tried to hammer some nails into the machine, but realized he had left it in the grass.

Boy, he sure was making a fool of himself.

He quickly clambered back down the ladder, making sure to avoid Isabella's eyes.

"Of course you can use our machine to find your bow." Ferb said. There would be plenty of time to tease Phineas later. Right now, he needed all the help he could get.

"Thanks!" Isabella said. She looked at Phineas, who was currently crawling underneath the machine to retrieve his hammer. "Well," she began. When Phineas didn't look up, she said, "I guess I'll come by again later," and left.

"She's gone." Ferb said softly.

Phineas raised his head, hitting it on the machine. Muttering irritably, he crawled into the open.

"What am I going to do Ferb?" he said desperately, rubbing his head.

His stepbrother shrugged.

"Do something nice for her. Something you _know_ she'd like. Girls love that."

"Since when did you know all about what girls love?"

Ferb smirked and continued working. "Just trying to help."

Phineas shook his head. "She must think I'm such a klutz."

"Nah." Ferb said, not even looking up. "She just thinks you're…"

"_Don't_ say it."

Ferb chuckled.

"I mean, it's not like _I_ did any of the kissing!" he exclaimed defensively. "_She_ kissed _me_ remember?"

"Yes, I do remember actually. And so do you."

Thanks to Perry, yes. Yes they did remember. They remembered that wonderful day. That _amazing_ day. The best day_ ever_ out of all the days they had spent that summer, and summers previous.

It was just _extremely_ hard to keep that _one particular incident_ a secret…

…_especially_ since Isabella didn't know it had happened.

The funny thing was, he had always felt the same way towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>The following day…<strong>

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

"You've already said that five times."

Phineas crossed his arms.

"So what if I want to change my mind?"

"So, you know five different things you want to do today."

"All the more fun we can have!"

Ferb rolled his eyes, but smiled. Then he looked up and his smile widened.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas sat bolt upright, having been leaning against the tree in the backyard.

Isabella stood across the yard, poking her head in through the gateway, smiling sweetly.

"Oh! Hi Isabella!" Phineas said. He looked angrily at Ferb, who was quivering with silent laughter. "Actually," he continued, doing his best to stay calm, "I have five different things I want to do today, but I don't know which one I want to do first."

"You want some help?"

"S-sure!"

Isabella smiled and skipped over, sitting down next to the red-head, who shifted uncomfortably. He pointed to the array of blueprints lying in front of him.

Isabella looked over them, picking some up, or laying some aside.

Phineas, trying not to stare at her, looked up at the sky.

"You know, it's really hot today. I could use some ice cream…"

"Aw!" Isabella exclaimed. "You guys remember when I got my tonsils removed, and y'all were going to build me a giant ice cream sundae?"

Phineas closed his eyes and smiled in reminiscence. "If I remember correctly, we ended up building a giant space laser." He laughed. "I still don't get how you mixed up the blueprints, Ferb."

Ferb looked up and stared into the distance.

There was a moment's silence. Suddenly Phineas remembered what his brother had told him yesterday.

"Isabella!" he exclaimed. "I know what we're going to do today _instead!_"

"Hmm?" Isabella looked up.

"I'm going to make you that giant ice cream sundae!" he said smiling.

Isabella's face lit up as she smiled.

"Ooh! That would be wonderful!"

Phineas turned to his brother.

"What do you think Ferb?"

But the green-haired boy was lost in his own thoughts.

"Ferb?"

There was no answer.

"Oh, well." Phineas went on. "You want to go with me to get the blueprints?"

Isabella smiled again.

"Certainly!"

* * *

><p>They walked side-by-side on the hot sidewalk. With each step, Phineas was intensely aware of Isabella's every movements next to him.<p>

She turned her head to admire a flower growing in a lawn. She smiled as a butterfly fluttered past her. She waved at fellow Fireside girls they happened to pass.

Most of all, he could tell she was in a _very_ good mood.

At last, they had reached the blueprint-selling building. Thinking that it was something Ferb would have done, Phineas ran and opened the door before Isabella reached it and held it open for her. She giggled and went in.

"Hey, there!" said a kind voice. A dark, curly-haired lady entered into view. "What can I get for y'all today?"

"Yes, um, do you happen to have any blueprints for a giant ice cream sundae maker?" Phineas said.

"You know what? I think I have one left."

The lady then proceeded to look through her files. She soon returned carrying a large rolled piece of paper.

"You're lucky!" she said. "I happened to have a second copy. I boy came in last summer requesting the same blueprints, but I think he got his mixed up with another customer's."

She handed him the paper.

"Thanks!" he said. And he and Isabella exited the store.

They walked barely ten paces before Phineas spotted his elder sister Candace, holding hands and walking alongside her boyfriend, Jeremy. Isabella had noticed them too. She paused and sighed.

_Do something you know she'd like. _Ferb's words echoed in his ears.

Phineas stopped abruptly, a sudden thought forming in his mind. He was immediately embarrassed at having thought of it, but it strangely appealed to him. He would never be able to ask her though…

She had realized he wasn't walking with her. She had turned around. She was staring at him curiously. She was walking back to him. She stood in front of him.

"What's up Phineas?" she asked.

He couldn't ask her. But she wanted to know. He looked down at his feet and shuffled them nervously.

"Do…" he stopped.

"What is it Phineas?" she said, concern crossing her face. "Is something wrong?"

Phineas shook his head, cheeks flushing.

"I w-was just wondering…"

Taking a deep breath, he held out his hand.

"Do…you want to…?" he couldn't finished his sentence.

But apparently, she understood. A joyous look spread across her face.

"I'd love to."

She accepted it, and they walked home hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I really, <strong>_**really**_**, REALLY want y'all's opinion on this. I told you it wasn't going be romantic…**_**that**_** will be in the "official" sequel. But still, this is my first Phinabella piece, and I don't know if this is too much, or not enough. So PLEASE review!**


	2. Ferb & Vanessa

**Okay, so I've wanted to write a Ferb/Vanessa shot for a LONG time, but I've been a little hesitant because (1) she's like, 5 years older than him, and (2) there was never much more than a crush on Ferb's side. But I just *love* the story between them, and how Ferb always saves her and helps her out, and how he's so gentlemanly.**

**Yeah, I have a slight crush on Ferb.**

**But I had fun writing this…especially then ending. So, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ferb and Vanessa<span>**

**How's it going?**

A trio of twelve-year-olds stood in the ever-increasing line at a tiny movie theater. They had long-awaited this movie: it was a new release, and the kids had been anticipating it for a long time.

The pointy-faced red-head was chattering away with the slightly-younger, jet-black-haired, girl-from-across-the-street. They did that a lot now: put their heads together, completely forgetting that the red-head's stepbrother was right behind them.

Ferb rolled his eyes. Isabella had wanted to go see the movie with Phineas, but he hadn't wanted to exclude Ferb. That was one of the great things about Phineas: he was always considerate. And besides, Ferb had wanted to see this movie for over a year, ever since they had first seen the preview. So, (feeling the slightest twinge of guilt), the green-head had accompanied the two. At first Isabella had seemed a little disappointed that it wasn't going to be just her and Phineas, but Ferb had hung back a little, allowing the two to have more privacy by themselves. He didn't mind. At least Phineas wasn't oblivious anymore.

The sun beat mercilessly down on the heads of the people in line. The theater doors would be opening in twenty minutes, and anticipation hung in the air.

Ferb stiffened as he heard a familiar voice not ten feet away from him.

"Yeah, Lacey. You know, the annoy thing about _not_ having your own car, is that whenever your dad can't spare any time, you're forced to actually _walk_ to your destination."

He turned his head and peered around the person behind him. There stood Vanessa, two people back, talking on her cellphone.

Ferb saw flowers swirling around her and the color pink.

"Hey! Ferb!" came a distant voice.

Ferb reluctantly turned around to face his brother.

"What's got your attention?" Phineas looked beyond. "Ah." He closed his eyes and nodded knowingly. "Vanessa Doofenshmirtz." He chuckled.

Ferb huffed irritably, but made no objection in his own defense. Phineas turned back to Isabella, and Ferb zoned out, allowing Vanessa's voice to wash over him.

"It's just—it would be _so_ nice to have my own car." Vanessa was saying over the phone. "I don't know if my dad just doesn't trust me, or if he doesn't want to spend the money, because I'd be willing to _baby-sit_ for the money to buy my own car….Yes, you heard me correctly."

She wanted a car?

The rest of her conversation went along those lines. She did a lot of complaining.

"Oh, good!" Phineas exclaimed after awhile. "They're finally opening the doors!"

"I'll call you back, Lacey. The movie doors have just opened." And she closed her cell. Ferb opened his eyes, and followed his brother and neighbor into the theater.

* * *

><p>"Let's sit here!"<p>

Phineas, followed by Isabella and Ferb, made there way into the row of seats. They sat near the top, which always had the best view. Phineas carried the drinks, and Ferb carried a humungous tub of buttered popcorn. They sat, and began to await the movie.

All of a sudden, a wonderful scent wafted over Ferb. It was the smell of wild orchid. He eyed the person sitting to his right. Her chestnut hair fell in waves over her shoulders, and her sapphire eyes slowly turned towards him.

"Ferb?" Vanessa smiled as she recognized him. "How's it going?" she said.

Ferb blinked and gave the thumb's up. He held out the tub of popcorn for her.

"Thanks." She grabbed a small handful, and ate them out of her hand one at a time.

"Hey!" Isabella said. "Pass me some."

Ferb handed her the popcorn as the room darkened, and the screen began to show the previews. At last, the movie began. It began with a series of fighting sequences, and then the antagonist trapped the hero in a room full of giant black-widows. Ferb could almost feel the girl sitting next to him tense. Her hand moved out of impulse and grabbed his arm, squeezing it so hard that it cut off the circulation. He looked at her face, and saw that her eyes were screwed shut.

"Do you need some air?" he whispered.

"Yes," she squeaked. "Yes I do."

They both rose, and Ferb guided Vanessa back out into the sunshine. Vanessa gasped and finally opened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh." She covered her face with her hand. "You must think I'm such a child." A shudder ran down her. Ferb rested a hand on her arm, and waited for her to recover.

"It's just," she continued, "when I was eight, my mom and dad took me to this old castle. I got lost, and locked in a room…infested with the biggest, black spiders I had ever seen, and it was a full ten minutes before my dad actually found me." She looked at boy standing next to her.

"I'm sorry, Ferb. I'm making you miss the movie. Go ahead and finish it, I think I'll just go home."

Ferb inclined his head slightly.

"If you want, I'd be more than willing to walk you home."

Vanessa blinked.

"Well, okay. No one's ever said it like that to me before." She smiled. "So, you're from Britain?" They began walking.

"Yes." Ferb said. "My dad and I lived in a flat until I turned five, and then we moved to America just before my dad married my stepmum."

"Your stepmother?"

"Well, yes. My brother and sister and mum lived here."

"I didn't know they were your stepfamily."

"Well, I don't think of them as my stepfamily, really. I barely remember life in England before we moved here. Phineas and mum and Candace have always been in my life as far as I can remember. I don't remember my real mum."

The green-haired boy fell silent. Vanessa pondered this as they walked side-by-side on the sidewalk. She had seen the Flynn-Fletcher family on a few occasions, but she only knew Candace and Ferb. The family always looked so normal. Vanessa would never had guessed that they were blended.

"That's the most I've ever heard you say." Vanessa mused.

Ferb flushed.

"_My_ parents split when I was nine." She scowled.

"I'm sorry." Ferb said condolingly.

"Well, it's as they've always told me: they just wanted different things." She kicked at a solitary rock sitting on the concrete. "I was so mad at them when they told me." The words came out, as if she had been keeping them inside for a long time. "And now, my dad's become this weirdo! Five years ago, he got into this "Evil Scientist" kick, so he's always creating these "evil" contraptions, and plotting "evil" schemes, and he even has his own nemesis! I mean, how many people do you know who are truly evil?"

Ferb fleetingly thought of little Suzy Johnson, but didn't think that would help.

Vanessa sighed.

"Are you just mad because he won't get you a car?" Ferb asked.

Her eyes widened. "Were you eavesdropping earlier?" she accused.

Ferb flushed again and shrugged.

After a moment, Vanessa smiled, shaking her head. "I'm not mad at him for _that_. Well, maybe annoyed. He just…"

"Doesn't pay attention?"

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

A large purple building shaped vaguely like his own head loomed in view. Ferb wished it were farther away, or that they were walking in the opposite direction. They were silent the rest of the way, and finally stopped at the entrance.

"Well, thanks for walking me home, Ferb." She smiled. "And thanks for listening."

Ferb was just about to tell Vanessa goodbye (inwardly wanting to say he would be willing to listen to anything she had to say, any time), when there was a loud _bang!_ And the two of them looked up.

A giant metallic object was plummeting towards them at a break-neck speed. Ferb had only seconds to react. In one swift movement, he swept Vanessa off her feet and into his arms, and jumped backwards, the machine landing in the exact spot she had been standing.

Her eyes were closed, and her head was buried in his chest. She looked up into his face.

"F-F-Ferb?" she gasped.

He placed her back onto her own feet. She wobbled slightly, and held onto him for balance. Examining the remains of the machine, she then said, "It must have been one of my dad's inventions." They again looked up in time to see a whir of blue zoom above on a glider.

It was Perry, wearing his Secret Agent hat.

"Curse you Perry the platypus!" issued from the topmost floor.

If it were possible, Ferb's eyes widened even more.

"That man up there is your father?" he question.

"Yeah. Here's an example of his "'evil.'"

Ferb looked at the wreckage, then back up at the giant words plastered on the building.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc._

Wait a minute…?

Was Perry Vanessa's father's _nemesis_?

"You just saved my life again." Vanessa said, smiling at the smaller boy. "I owe you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Ferb." And she opened the door and entered the building.

Swirling flowers and the color pink.

* * *

><p><strong>I really appreciate any kind of reviews! Tell me what you think! :)<strong>


	3. Perry & Dr Doofenshmirtz

**OMG! I just saw the episode _My Fair Goalie_. ARE YOU FREAKIN SERIOUS? I published this the same day it aired on Disney Channel, so I had no idea they were going to make Dr. D sick. Why did they have to do that? I _really_ tried to go for something original. -.- Thanks Dan and Swampy for taking my idea. XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Perry and Dr. D<strong>

**Curse you and thank you.**

A shattering sound reverberated in the air as Perry crashed in through the window. He landed on his feet in a crouched position, one arm on the floor, the other against the wall to keep his balance. In a matter of seconds, he was straightened up, ready in platyjitsu stance.

"Ah! Perry the Platypus!" said a gravely voice with a German accent. A small cage fell from the ceiling and landed around the platypus, imprisoning him.

Across the room, a large, purple chair with it's back facing Perry swiveled around, revealing a hunched man in a white lab coat.

"I've been expecting you!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, smiling evilly. Then, in an instant his expression changed to one of nervousness. He stood up and walked over to the cage. "What did you think of that, Perry the Platypus?" he asked. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile, but I never thought I'd be able to pull it off. How did I do?"

Perry gave him a thumbs up.

"Ex—ACHOO!" The doctor pulled out a white handkerchief and blew his nose.

"Ugh. Excuse me Perry the Platypus. Anyway: you must be wondering why—" Another sneeze resounded around the room. Followed by another. When Doofenshmirtz looked up, his nose and eyes were red.

"I'm sorry Perry the Platybus…" he said, nose stopped up. "I had a late…" he stopped as a cough overtook him. And that cough set off a series off coughs, so that the doctor was gasping when they finally stopped.

"Perry the Platybus I can't do this!" he whispered. With a sneeze, he reached for a remote and pressed a button, which opened the cage door, releasing Perry. The animal walked over to his nemesis, face full of concern.

"I was up late—" _cough _"—last night—" _cough_ "—working on my latest Inator—ARGH!" He grabbed a table for support.

Perry acted immediately. He grabbed the front of Doof's lab coat, dragged him to the sofa, and pushed him down.

"Sorry, I had a head rush." Doof rubbed his forehead. "Ugh! I feel terrible." He looked up at the platypus. "Perry the Platypus, I'm so sorry. I guess you can probably just go home."

But Perry looked around the room. Vanessa wasn't here, and Norm was nowhere in sight. Not that a robot made a suitable nurse anyway. He grabbed a blanket folded on the sofa and covered Doof up with it.

"Really, Perry the Platypus!" the doctor exclaimed. He tried to get up, but the platypus kicked his shin, and he sat back down. "It's not like I can't do anything myself!"

Perry narrowed his eyes and pointed at him.

"Fine! I'm not moving."

Satisfied, Perry turned and made his way into the kitchen. Within a matter of moments he heard snoring. He smirked.

When Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes, the first thing he realized as that he was laying spread out across the sofa. He sat up quickly and immediately the room swam before his eyes. He closed them, waiting for the motion to cease. A delicious smell met his senses, and he opened his eyes again.

Perry stood beside him, a large tray in his hands on which was set a large bowl of steaming chicken soup.

_Sleepy head,_ was written plainly on the platypus's face. Doof rolled his eyes and took the tray, setting it in his own lap.

"Did you make this?" he asked, completely baffled.

The platypus merely nodded.

"But…you're just a platypus! You're an animal! How can you know how to cook?" A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Why didn't you just wake up Norm?"

Perry shrugged again, pulling himself onto the couch next to Doof. He waited as the doctor finished his soup, the took the tray back to the kitchen. Doofenshmirtz was just about to get comfortable again, when the platypus nudged him.

"Hmm?" he said, looked down. Perry again stood next to the sofa, holding up a bottle of liquid cough and cold medicine.

"Oh, no!" Doof exclaimed. "There is no way I'm going to drink that stuff! Do you know how vile it is?"

Perry simply shook his head, adamant.

"Nope." Doof said stubbornly.

Perry's eyes narrowed.

Doofenshmirtz growled. "Ugh! Fine!" he shouted. "But you owe me!"

Perry rolled his eyes and measured out the proscribed dose, offering the tiny cup to Doof. The doctor sighed agitatedly, accepting the cup. He stared at it, then glanced at Perry. "Do I _have_ to?" he whined.

Perry chattered. _Drink it!_ his eyes said. Huffing, Doof quickly swallowed the medicine, making a face as the liquid ran down his throat.

"That stuff is beyond terrible!" Doof complained. "Curse you Perry the Platypus." Then, as an afterthought, "…and thank you."

Perry saluted and made his way over to the window. "What? Leaving already?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Perry nodded and gestured the room, indicating that there was nothing for him to do.

"Well, fine!" Doof said, and he laid back down. Perry smirked as he leapt from the window, parachute breaking his fall.

The sound of a bolt being unlocked, and the door opened.

"Ah! Perry the Platypus!" Dr Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on his wall, and restraints rose out of the ground, clasping Perry's wrists and ankles. "You're late."

The doctor then proceeded to ramble about his Inator and evil scheme, but Perry wasn't paying attention. Doof finally noticed about half way then, when Perry gave a loud sneeze. He stopped mid-ramble and looked at the animal.

"Perry the Platypus, are you okay?" The only response he got was an irritated chatter, followed by a bloodshot glare.

Shock hit the doctor. "Perry the Platypus, do you have a cold?"

Perry rolled his eyes and allowed his head to slump back onto his chest.

"Oh." Doof said. "You caught _my_ cold." Perry didn't bother to respond.

Doofenshmirtz sighed. Here was the second day in a row where he was unable to show off his Inator to his nemesis. Slightly crestfallen, the doctor pressed the button on the wall, releasing Perry's arm and leg restraints. Perry made no move upon being release, but simply stood there.

Doof hesitated for a moment, before finally deciding. Gently, he reached down and gathered the animal in his arms. The platypus tensed at his nemesis's touch, but being too physically drained, offered no resistance. Doof carried Perry to the sofa and set him carefully down. After a moment's consideration, he grabbed the same blanket he had used the day before, and covered Perry with it. He then went into the kitchen and warmed up some chicken soup, then brought it back into the living room. Perry was not asleep, but his eyes were closed. They snapped open when Doof sat down next to him, placing the chicken soup in front of him.

Perry eyed him and smirk, but promptly began spooning the soup into his mouth. Doof flipped on the television. Seeing nothing else on, he settled for football.

Perry finished eating when the bowl was about half empty. Doof took it back to the kitchen, and returned with the bottle of cough medicine. Perry cocked an eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "You forced me to take it yesterday, so now you have to take some!" He poured a little bit into the cup and handed it to the platypus, who excepted it without objection. He quickly poured it into his mouth, wincing at the revolting taste. Satisfied, Doof sat back down. Perry's eyes grew increasingly heavy, especially after the medicine kicked in.

"Why don't you lay down, Perry the Platypus?" Doof asked. Perry nodded, needing no further suggestions. He curled up under the blanket and was immediately taken by sleep.

Doof looked over at his nemesis, who slept peacefully beside him. He sighed. What a big softy he was becoming. Smiling, he returned his attention to the television, wondering

He started when he felt something touch his leg. Looking down, he saw that the platypus had moved closer, and was now slumbering against him. Awkwardly, Doof placed his hand on the animal's back and began to rub. He was shocked at how soft and fluffy his fur was. Smiling, he returned his attention to the television.

Twenty minutes later, he was fast asleep.


	4. Phineas, Ferb & Perry

**Here's the final chapter! :D This one is slightly different than the others: it's kind of sad, kid of sweet, but I'm pretty much pleased with the way it turned out, although the beginning seem a little weird to me. ? **

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me! X)**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas, Ferb and Perry<strong>

Major Monogram crossed his arms and glared at the turquoise-colored platypus who stood before him.

"I don't believe this!" he said, and the platypus hung his head. "You betrayed the agency, _asked_ your nemesis to build an Inator, and interfered with the agency's business. You _deliberately_ disobeyed orders. We're moving you to a new host family."

Perry looked up, horrified. Couldn't they just use the Amnesinator again?

"Your previous owners will have to undergo a lengthy procedure to purge all their memories of you, and you will be assigned a new nemesis."

Perry couldn't believe his ears. This couldn't be happening!

In the distance, he saw gray-clad men roughly carrying Phineas and Ferb away.

"Help us, Perry!" Phineas screamed. Perry tried to run to them, but found himself unable to move. It was as if his feet were glued to the floor. He tried again and again, each time unsuccessfully. Phineas and Ferb continued to grow distant, and yet Phineas's screams became so loud they hurt Perry's ears.

* * *

><p>Perry's eyes flew open. His heart was racing , and his breath escaped him in short bursts. He looked around the room in confusion, until realization hit him.<p>

_It had only been a dream._

He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, trying to unclench the know in his stomach. Looking to his right, he saw the sleeping Ferb. On the other side of the room lay Phineas.

Perry was having trouble breathing. He needed fresh air. Leaping from the bed, he left the room as quietly as he could, unaware of the arm subconsciously searching for his warm body that was not there.

He dashed through the living room on his hind legs, silently slipping through the sliding glass doors, into the crisp night. He held his head back and breathed deeply. But the knot was still there.

Sitting down, he leaned against the glass and hugged his legs to his chest, slowly rocking backwards and forwards, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

He had been growing increasingly more paranoid over the last few weeks, terrified that the OWCA would somehow find out that he had given Phineas and Ferb their memories back. He didn't know exactly what would happen if they did, but he was sure that they would force him to leave. And he couldn't bear that thought.

He didn't notice as the door slid open.

"Perry?"

The platypus looked up and saw Ferb, dressed in his pajamas, concern etched across his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

He couldn't help himself. With lightening speed, Perry launched himself at the boy, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck

Ferb recovered his shock in less than two seconds. Sitting down, he held the little platypus close, comfortingly stroking his back.

Perry did not loosen his grip. As far back as he could remember, both boys had held and hugged him, and always, he had wished he could hug them back.

Phineas opened the door and stepped out.

"Are we having a midnight gather—" he stopped when he saw Ferb and Perry. The two boys looked at each other with concern, then Phineas went and sat down next to Ferb. After a few minutes, Perry released Ferb and made his way over to Phineas. He held up his arms like a small child, and Phineas picked him up. Immediately, Perry wrapped his arms around Phineas's neck.

"Hey! What's wrong, boy?"

Perry didn't answer, but hugged Phineas as tightly as he could without hurting him.

Both boys sat in silence as they watched their pet. At last, Perry let go of Phineas He crawled down and sat upright between them.

"Is something bothering you?" Phineas asked again. When the platypus didn't respond, the boys looked at each other, silently communicating.

"Are you afraid of our being discovered?" Phineas whispered.

Guilt washed over him, and Perry nodded.

Phineas put his arm around him, drawing him closer. Perry closed his eyes and relaxed into him.

"They'd have a hard time separating us from you!" Phineas said. "We could build an invisibility device for you to wear so they wouldn't be able to find you. Or we could even try and change your appearance so they wouldn't recognize you!"

Perry couldn't help but smile at Phineas words.

"Whatever happens, we'll do whatever it takes to make sure you stay with _us_." He put emphasis on the last word. Perry smiled through tears as Phineas picked him up. "C'mon." he said, and both boys got to their feet. They made their way back to their room, and got in their beds. Phineas kept one arm over the platypus as the lights went out.

Perry sighed contentedly as he allowed sleep to engulf him.

Yes, he thought. They would have a _very_ hard time separating him from the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
